


An Unexpected Delivery

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Gallavich Week [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 1: AUs, GW2017A, Little bit of smut, M/M, Married Couple, New York, Successful Couple, Swearing, Unexpected Baby Acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Gallavich Week Day One AU's.Did he believe in love at first sight? Fuck no, until ocean blue eyes caught his from across a crowded room. He will always believe his Mom had inadvertently sent him in the direction of true love.





	An Unexpected Delivery

 

 

“Can you believe we’ve been married 3 months now Mick?” Ian asked looking down intensely into his husband’s ocean blue eyes that reminded him of the water they had swam naked in on their honeymoon in Bali as he thrust into him slowly but deeply, drawing a moan from him as he hit him in just the right spot.

“Fuck Ian… mmm…” Mickey arched his back while trying to bear down on his husband’s cock. “Come on… harder!” He demanded knowing full well Ian was tormenting him on purpose, the smirk on his face as he looked at him made him want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. 

Mickey couldn’t take anymore, he was desperate to cum. “Fuck this!” He exclaimed as he threw his weight at his husband flipping them so he was now on top and proceeded to ride him into the mattress gradually picking up speed as he felt his orgasm rushing to meet him. 

Ian was now powerless, he always was when Mickey rode him. He held onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust up to meet him making them both moan and mumble incoherently. The sight of his husbands bouncing cock was hypnotizing the way it moved and when it erupted barely 10 seconds later spurting white streaks over his abs and chest he felt his balls contract as he came heavily inside him letting out a loud groan.

Mickey collapsed forward onto Ian not caring if he was squashing him or smearing his own cum between them and didn’t move for a few minutes as they both basked in the afterglow of their third or fourth round of the day. He had no fucken idea how many times they’d fucked the last few days after finally both having a few days off work at the same time before dragging himself up and off the bed heading for their ensuite for a much needed shower.

Ian was on Mickey’s tail physically, unable to keep his hands to himself as he squeezed his plumb ass cheeks ignoring his husbands slaps to leave him alone and followed him into their shower.

Once the water came on Ian sat himself on their built in shower seat and admired his husband as he washed his body, his exhausted cock fighting with itself to make a final stand but losing the fight. He was about to join him under the water when their front door bell began ringing incessantly.

“I’ll get it babe I’m done.” Mickey stepped out from under the stream of water and placed his hands on his hips turning him slowly so he was now under it and gently pecked his husband’s lips before grabbing a towel on his way out the room while savouring the ache in his ass. 

Ian took his time washing his hair and remembering the last 2 years of his life which had gone from devastating to incredible so fast. Just after graduating from the School of Visual Arts in New York where he’d been studying graphic design, his mother Lucy whom he lived with and was extremely close to being an only child passed away after a long battle with breast cancer. He’d lost his father Clayton when he was a toddler but he didn’t remember him at all. His mom had decided to move them from the northside of Chicago to New York not long after his father’s death needing a fresh start and to get away from her memories. 

He knew he wasn’t her biological child, though she’d always been honest with him so he knew his birth mother was a woman his father had a fling with just before meeting Lucy. She’d told him the woman was a junkie who suffered from bipolar disorder and refused to treat her illness which he’d thankfully not inherited and had a habit of abandoning her numerous other children, he was lucky she’d dropped him off with his Dad after he was born. 

He’d never had any desire to meet the woman who gave him life or her other children wherever they may be. His Mom had raised him from a newborn giving him all the love and stability a child could want and he’d grown up feeling complete emotionally, not having the need some adopted kids have to meet their biological parents or siblings. He felt conflicted at first when he’d become a teenager about his feelings but his Mom sent him to a therapist who explained to him it was normal, not all adopted children feel the need to know where they come from so he was able to let the guilt go after a while.

Just before losing his Mom he’d been offered a job at a prestigious firm and he took it at her urging. He was glad he did as his work took up a lot of his time and gave him the distraction he needed while occupying his thoughts at least during the day. He’d been there nearly a year before meeting the company’s CFO at their annual Christmas party.

Did he believe in love at first sight? Fuck no, until ocean blue eyes caught his from across a crowded room. He will always believe his Mom had inadvertently sent him in the direction of true love.

******

Mickey quickly dried off and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before making his way through their spacious loft to answer the ringing bell which hadn’t fucken stopped.

Not even asking who was there he opened the huge door, his face went from pissed off to shocked when he saw his sister who he hadn’t seen in 10 years but spoke to every month or 2 standing before him holding a squalling infant in her arms.

The last time they were physically together had been when she’d hugged him goodbye after he’d gotten a scholarship in Business and Finance to attend Columbia University and she’d left home to go travelling around the country like a gypsy. Their dreams were to get away from their father and they’d both accomplished that fortunately never hearing from him again, he probably hadn’t even noticed they were gone.

She looked frazzled but still as beautiful as he remembered and had grown into her looks with grace. She gave him no time to speak and refused to come in, instead she shoved the baby she was holding into his arms as well as a large envelope.

She spoke quickly, scarcely taking a breath between words. “Mick, I can’t keep him and I know you said you and your husband were going to look into surrogacy soon so he’s yours and don’t worry about any paperwork or shit it’s all there all legal. I even got the father to waive his rights, just some piece of southside trash I hooked up with when I went home for Dad’s funeral. Ooh, yeah, fuck, the bastard’s dead so I sold the house so don’t worry about me just enjoy your son and make sure to get your lawyer to file the paperwork. There’s bottles made up ready for him so give him one. Love you big brother.” She then leaned in and kissed the baby on the head before kissing his cheek and disappeared before he could even blink twice. 

He was flabbergasted, absolutely fucken stunned still staring at the spot his sister had been standing in when the crying baby snapped him out of his trance. He quickly bent down and picked up the baby bag his sister had left by the door before closing it and making his way over to the lounge before his legs gave out under him.

He sat down and lay the baby next to him to rummage through the bag finding a small thermal bag with 2 bottles of warm milk and quickly picked the baby back up and stuck the teat in his mouth which thank god shut him up so he could think.

He could hear the sound of drawers opening and closing and knew Ian was looking for clothes and would shortly be joining him so he took the opportunity to study the infant in his arms. He had his and Mandy’s nearly black hair but his eyes were a paler shade of blue than theirs. He also had their features facially and he realised he could have easily fathered him himself.

He jumped slightly when he heard Ian gasp alongside him, he hadn’t heard him approach he’d been studying his ‘child’ so intently. “Who?... What?... Mick?” Ian stuttered before sitting next to him. He placed the baby into Ian’s arms who took him eagerly and told him what had happened in the 10 minutes or so they’d been apart.

When he’d finished telling him about Mandy’s extremely brief visit he noticed Ian had a few tears running down his face as he gazed lovingly at the baby in his arms. “Really? He’s ours?” Was all Ian said when he looked at him face beaming with adoration.

Mickey didn’t notice he too had shed a few tears before he rested the palm of his hand gently on his husbands face lightly caressing his cheek. “It’s faster than we expected aye.” He chuckled quietly while reaching for the envelope with the paperwork Mandy had mentioned.

Ian’s voice cracked when he asked softly, “How old is he, our son?”

Mickey pulled all the paperwork out and started to read. He was glad his sister was no fool, all the papers were signed and obviously made out by a lawyer so they’d have no worries legally. He scanned them quickly searching for what they wanted to know right now. “Shit! He’s only 4 days old, Mandy must have flown out the minute she’d checked out of the hospital. Umm… She named him Micah, good name and she filled in the adoptive parents names Mikhailo and Ian Milkovich.” He smiled at Ian who was grinning back at him.

“I wish you could’ve got her to stay a while, would love to have met her.” Ian said whimsically while he rocked the baby before his husband collapsed into fits of laughter and waving one of the papers in front of his face.

Ian slapped him on the arm when he didn’t give the impression he would stop any time soon. “What’s so funny? She’s basically the only family we have Mick.” He tried to say seriously but failed, chuckling a little himself.

Mickey pulled himself together and calmed his breathing but smirked at him playfully before speaking. “Sorry, but the guy she hooked up with, his name sort of threw me.” Probably just a coincidence he thought, common last name in Chicago and he’d met a few.

Ian asked curiously. “Do you know him? What’s his name?”

“Phillip Gallagher.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Gallavich week. Please let me know how I've done. I love getting your comments and kudos:)


End file.
